From Inside Out At Freddy's
by Nei The Maiden Of Mirrors
Summary: a once peaceful place has been shutdown and monitored by members of the public when unexpected accidents occurred within and outside of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. the animatronics suffered greatly when humans pin the blame of those accidents on them with very little or no evidence to convict any one of them.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Chapter 1: ****The Start**

**Narrator: **

It was a quiet night, time being 12 am, and time for everyone to be more active. The new security guard was feeling confident that this job wouldnt be so bad, all he had to do was look at lifeless machines via the monitors that are suspended from the corner of each and every room. It didn't take that long for the shift to finally begin then Freddy, Chica and Bonnie opened their mechanical eyes. Freddy had not much interest of wondering so he stayed put, which made the security guard feel slightly safer.

Chica wondered into the dining room, the room where there were loads of chairs and tables set out like there was going to be a midnight party. During the day this room would be where children would eat and play with each other. Chica would often come to this room for what the security guard has no idea to why she does this, not even the previous guards have no clue to why she acts like this each and every night.

Bonnie however would wonder between the backstage and the supply closet, which was odd since the only thing between those two rooms was pirate's cove where a strange noise was coming from.  
>Inside of the pirates cove was a forgotten machine called foxy. this one was different from the others, he'd spend almost all of his time behind the curtain, the parts he was made of looked well cleaned though no one from the public has seen him in a long time. The security guard had heard stories about foxy being a weird pirate type of machine. With the stage now set and everyone ready for the ongoing night.<p>

The security guard only just started his work in Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a place where anyone could walk in and order food to eat and organise parties with animatronics walking around making the children laugh and smile. Before working here, he was at college taking a computer software course to follow his dream of becoming a computer developer. He took this job because he needed the experience dealing with computers of some kind and this job was all he could find.

He liked machines and software. So this made him feel happy knowing he has to monitor animatronics. He probably thought that the movement of these machines were limited to basic movements, such as forward, back and side to side. He wasn't told much about them, he was told that a series of accidents had occurred in this place causing fatal deaths of the employees especially at night. There was a leaflet on the table in front of the security guard showing him pictures of what they looked like. The leaflet showed pictures of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.

Freddy was a big brown bear that wore a hat and a bowtie. He was nice and friendly around the kids but looked creepy at night. Next was Chica, she was a big yellow duck with a bib on saying let's eat. She looked crazily hyper active when it turns night but in the day looks alot friendlier. Bonnie was a big lilac bunny, he looked calm and happy during the day but scary at night. The last piece was blanked out with only a name for the information, Foxy. The security guard sat down and started the work.

**Freddy:**

I opened my mechanical eyes to the darkened show stage room. At night was the only time I feel I could really be myself, the same goes for the others. We wanted to be like how we were in the day, just roaming around and having fun with people. But they started to come less and less, that took a huge hit on our hearts one of us more than the rest.

I walked into the Dining Area as to be expected it was all set up for a party. All we ever wanted was to make kids, grown up and old people happy. But then everything changed with a series of accidents that occurred only when we were roaming. At the time people questioned whether it was safe to even enter, but that was all I had heard about it. Now people just watch us like we're prime suspects of those accidents. It is frustrating to be blamed like that.

I cannot understand how the others can be just depressed about it when we're obviously being blamed for it all. I would act as if it didn't bother me for Chica and Bonnie, I would for Foxy too but he was affected by being accused the most. He rarely came out before, if at all, but now all he does is stay in the cove filled with sadness. I don't think I could help him although I wanted to.

Chica opened her mechanical eyes and began her wonder. She walked by me and she doesn't say much but who could blame her. Rumours were being spread that whoever works here would be put into the machines and become one of us. It's sad for everyone else to think that way especially with how lively this place was.

All the rumours are just ways for older kids to make sense of the accidents; I don't talk about it to the others, they are the ones truly sad by this. It was coming up for 2am and I wondered to Bonnie the bunny. I asked him "Bonnie, checking up on the security guard again?"

"I just wanted to make a new friend, he didn't have to close the door on me" Bonnie said sadly. He continued "I mean we're not mean"

I replied "I know Bonnie but we do have those times when we were found with the blood of teenagers on us, from that night" Bonnie looked sadder and went to the Supply Closet. I wondered around further, thinking as it was getting closer to 3am and I stood in the Dining Area to look back at the old times.


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Times

**Chapter 2: The Old Times **

**Freddy:**

Standing in the Dining Area, I couldn't help but recall the events that made this place desolate and what feels like forgotten by the rest of the world. Everything changed when the end of it all began, along with what seemed to be all of the happy times. Every one of us was so different; Bonnie, Chica and Foxy changed badly not to mention me.

~flashback~

Everything changed late spring time, I was at the front door greeting new people as they walked in. During birthday parties all of us would gather and celebrate, we liked seeing people smile. Chica was serving the people all kinds of pizza with a smile on her face, having a laugh with the kids. Bonnie was around handing out free balloons to the kids; this made the parents not have to worry so much. And lastly there was Foxy, he was in Pirate Cove except the curtains were open for everyone to see and he was posing with kids dressed as pirates taking pictures with him. It seemed like everyone was just enjoying this to the fullest. I was so happy but when night fell and the security guard was doing his route checks on us, he slipped and fell onto Foxy's hook gauging out his eye. Blood splattered from the guys eye socket, covering Foxy and got tangled up in the curtain where he suffocated.

When Foxy came round in the morning, he was the first to see what had happened while he was charging and being inactive. There was pure horrified emotion in Foxys eyes when he saw the dead body. Even sadder the employees of the day shift, the parents and some children saw the blood on Foxy. It didn't take long before people started saying that Foxy maybe cursed and that was why he murdered the night guard.

Foxy didn't do it, it was a simple accident but they all branded him with the title murderer. This made the parents keep the children away from Foxy, even though he loved having his picture taken with them. After awhile, Foxy just withdrew and closed the curtains to Pirate Cove while the owners claimed that it was out of order. Foxy just got worse from there and me, Bonnie and Chica were deeply worried.

About a week or so later, questions about the incident started to circulate about whether or not Foxy was the only killer. The question on why was the guard wondering around when he had cameras available? Another question that circulated was whether no or all of us could become killers all of a sudden? Then a report of another incident occurred, sadly it was outside of Pirate Cove. Foxy was once again accused of being a killer; there was the body of the security guard that had started that night, he was badly beaten to death with a really blunt object. Splattered blood lines were on the curtains like red, dripping stripes.

Unfortunately some of the blood got onto Foxy and he was blamed for the brutal murder. This time it occurred at night and because people were still coming, they were unsure about Foxy even more so thanks to this turn of events. The security guards report suggested that he had been hit on the head, had both of his legs broken and afew of his ribs were broken too. The humans first impression was that the guard was attacked by multiply attackers, but all of that changed when Foxy was spotted with more blood covering him.

This pushed Foxy more into depression for these false assumptions, after afew weeks he just gave up. Besides from me, Chica and Bonnie no one else saw him.

About a month went by without an incident to report though people still believe that Foxy had killed the two guards at night, the investigation lead to a dead end. It was rumoured that the night the second guard was killed that it was a failed attempt at a robbery. But there was no evidence besides blood to back it up or to go further into it. That was it; Foxy was branded with a permanent title, the bloody pirate.

Even more time passed and still people visited less and less with the memory of the victims still fresh in their heads. Chica and Bonnie were not as cheerful as when it had began, it was as if people had lost faith in the happy times that we provided for them. Even I was feeling down. Foxy began to rust and Bonnie was the only one out of us that felt the need and desire to comfort Foxy. But to his efforts, Foxy was just too depressed with what everyone blamed him for that he simple just didn't care what happened to him. This made Bonnie upset and made me and Chica worry more.

It wasn't long before murders inside went to the nearby areas and started to occur around the building. There were dead bodies that just suddenly started appearing with what appears to be teeth marks on the bodies. The teeth marks were irregular and much larger than either a humans or canines set of teeth. The supposed bite marks looked more like the victims got stabbed with the prongs of a rack but similar to a jaw bite. There was no explanation to how or why this occurred, people who lived near where the accidents or unexplainable deaths occurred, seem to believe that it is all somehow linked to Freddys Fazbear's Pizza. Although it was just pure guessing, it made me feel mad and it left Chica and Bonnie concerned.

Because of pervious events, investigators looked only into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and nothing was found. These mysterious murders were giving Frddys Fazbear's Pizza and driving people away from having a good time. This was making us even more sad. It was about 4 months later with over 8 cases of murders around and in the Pizza place. People just upped and stopped visiting and by the time this happened, everyone except for me had been accused of being the culprit to the murders in some way or another.


	3. Chapter 3: The Robbery

**Chapter 3: The Robbery **

**Freddy:**

~flashback~

We were sad and all alone, with no one but the security guards keeping us company. When any one of us would go to so much as talk to the guard, for some kind of interaction just to bring back happiness, they'd shut the door on us leaving us out of fear for what isn't true.

~flashback end~

I thought back to the, now widely known rumour, attempted robbery. When the investigators looked around they saw no evidence beside from the blood that was found on Foxy, no murder weapon was discovered. When I thought about it more, there were afew loop holes in what had happened to us. Not only was the murder weapon never found, but also the cameras weren't looked at the very evening of the investigation. This was weird since investigators are meant to look to roll us out as suspects.

It was 4am, so I couldn't walk into that office with the security guard there. He wouldn't let me in at all, so I'll have to wait until after 6am when he leaves and heads home. Finally when 6am had arrived and I had the chance to search for the footage from the security cameras, I saw that each of the cameras footage had been cut. One moment the guard was there and the next they were dead. Even the footage that was being recorded during the first incident that started all this was cut, that made no sense well if it was an accident.

No one had entered the room except the security guard, but the one after the first also died so who would have something to gain by firstly killing guards? There was nothing linking anyone I knew to the cause of the 8 cases that occurred outside and around the area or even to the deaths inside.

Bonnie walked to me and asked "what exactly are you doing Freddy?"

I didn't want to drag Bonnie or Chica into this so I lied and replied "I was just checking my battery life, I have a good 3 hours before I need charging"

Bonnie just smiled lightly and said "ok then Freddy, just don't do what you did awhile ago" I wasn't sure what he was thinking of what he meant by it but I smiled and nodded. He continued "well I best check my battery"

I watched Bonnie walk into the office to charge and I turned and saw Foxy standing there as if to talk. Foxy wasn't one to wonder like the rest of us, so I wondered what brought him here especially with a sad expression on his face. Foxy asked "I know you're up to something Freddy, what are you trying to do?" I could tell he had lost the most hope out of us all.

I told Foxy the same thing I told Bonnie moments ago, however Foxy was less than convinced. He didn't pursue it and went back to Pirate Cove, where he felt at home. I wanted to help Foxy just as much as Bonnie, but that's something none of us can do.

**Narrator:**

Freddy wasn't feeling all too good and Foxy wasn't feeling any better. With Foxy alone in the Pirate Cover and everyone else wondering around aimlessly with nothing to do, it seemed like they lost focus. With the rumour of the robbery still in Foxy's mind he wondered about the other 7 unexplained cases, they seemed weird to everyone even the investigators. He couldn't but remember what he had heard with 3 of those 7 cases.

He was really sad and depressed at the time when those cases occurred that he just didn't know how to get over the feeling of being accused. Looking back, he was just sad and he began to remember.

**Foxy:**

~flashback~

It was about a month before the customers began to stop visiting and Looking back at the rumours of the incident that occurred not too far from me, the so called murder may have just been a robbery. The evidence was piled up against me and I had nowhere to turn to for any kind of advice to deal with the problem, I didn't kill those guards and no one will believe me.

Even with the security cameras, I looked around for the evidence to support the truth. I kept searching for the unexplained answers and that lead me to the police station; I was fortunate enough that the police station wasn't too far away for the battery life was half full and half empty. I looked into the police files searching for who the police really thought was the most suspicious one out of me and my friends to commit there murders.

I searched for what seemed like hours scanning the reports of little thefts at stores afew miles away and I came across a draw of files that was code named "Bloody Pirate Cases" and when I looked in the files, there were 9 in total. I was surprised, I had heard of the 2 I was accused of and the 1 outside. When I started to read one of the files, it was detailed on something that was presumed to be a murder.

The file said that a local child, a 7 year old boy, was on his was from school when he never returned home. This was strange, why didn't we hear about this even on the news? The child was fostered into a family, but no news had this on their channel. The file included eye witness reports as well as the foster parent's statement. The parents were filled with emotion and the only thing that they wanted was for their son to return safely.

I took a copy of all the files, all 9 of them including the accident, the robbery and the unexplained bite marks. I rushed back to the Freddy Fazbear's pizza before the others knew I was gone. I went back into the Pirate Cove to further read the reports.

It wasn't very long before a case was reported by the security guard, there was another murder outside of Freddy Fazbear's pizza and the cause of death is still to be determined.


	4. Chapter 4: The 10th Case

**Chapter 4: The 10****th**** Case**

**Foxy:**

~flashback~

The report showed that the 7 year old boy was the 3rd case out of the other 8 that were bizarre. The report suggested that the child had to walk right by Freddy Fazbear's pizza before heading home; his mother would often visit here with him for some mother son quality time together. However during one evening afew months ago he just upped and disappeared, the police suspected that this was a simple running away but neither the police nor the foster parents could think of a motive that supported this strange action.

The police continued to investigate the missing child care but after afew months, there was no evidence that supported any of the theories that they came up with. This case is still unsolved to the present day and no one knows if that boy is still alive.

I continued to read more of the cases in my programming, the first 2 cases I was aware of but the 4th one onward is ones that never made the news. There was a report saying that a regular customer of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a middle aged woman who looked abit above average, was found in the pizza place. The strange thing is it happened practically where I lived and even I was out of this loop.

She was found in the kitchen in the cooker, incinerated to death. When forensics looked at the body, according to the report, the body was found with signs on the oven and in the kitchen that there was a struggle. The kitchen has the camera couldn't pick up an image, so the police and investigators thought it was an inside job. Suspicion circulated that the murder was either one of us or an employee, the employee and us would know and no one else.

~end of flashback~

As I came out of the thoughts of the past, I noticed I was re-reading the reports that I was thinking about exact page and all. As I came out of Pirate Cove, Freddy and Bonnie came to me and asked "did you hear the news?" I shook my head backing up abit as they continued "there has been a 10th case for awhile but they're just releasing the information" I was surprised that the police and investigators would hold such information. Before I could do a thing, Freddy pulled me to the Show Stage and put on the news.

The reporter was sitting there with a police officer. The police officer began to give his formal statement "the members of the police force and the investigation team would like apologise to the general public for withholding information on the sting of cases. The latest case has left the entire force clueless and this brings the number of cases involving the Freddy Fazbear's pizza incidents has increased to 10. The case was much like the last missing persons case but we were able to find some of the belongings of the lost child. The missing child was a 9 year old girl and all we found was her bag, this suggested foul play but that is all we can come up with since there is barely any evidence of the bag. No DNA, no fingerprints and no fibres"

As he continued to go on about how the police and investigators have no clue, but somehow managed to still connect them to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, I wondered why is this happening and ran back to the Pirate Cove. With the news that the police have been hiding the other crimes that occurred inside and outside the Freddy Fazbear's pizza, I wondered why was all this happening? Why did it have to end like this?

I waited for the police to reveal the other cases that they had hide from us all and discriminated against. I felt sadder knowing that they were all willing to go so far to hurt us all hear. Cases 1, 2, 3, 4 and 10 were revealed but what about the other 5?

As I thought about how the other cases were tied in to the ones where I was accused, Bonnie walked in my Pirate Cove. He just stood there and looked at me weirdly. I said to Bonnie "why are you here? You know I like to be alone" he just stared at me.

He walked to me and said sorrowfully "yeah, but you're always by yourself. Why can't you see that you're making Freddy, me and Chica upset by how you're behaving?" I just hugged my robotic legs wishing for this nightmare to end. He continued "we're all affect by the crap the humans have done to us for no other reason than guesses. How do you think it makes all of us feel? We care about you and we cannot understand why you can't see it" I naturally felt trapped in the building everyone abandoned, so I just make myself feel at home since I didn't belong anywhere else or feel belonged anywhere else.

As I was about to talk, Chica ran into Pirate Cove and yelled "HUMANS ARE CROSSING THE LINE!" she took a deep breath and continued calmly "they are releasing information on who they believe to be the culprit and Freddy wants us to watch the announcement" Bonnie and Chica nodded and Picked me up, carrying me to the show stage. At the show stage was Freddy sitting in front of a TV to catch the news updates.

The announcement began with a sense of formality "the police and investigators have come to the idea that the killer of the string of murders and the disappearances of the two children is Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's pizza, along with Foxy. Robots from Freddy Fazbear's pizza are believed to have committed the crime while sources suggest that Freddy himself to have been behind the scene, organising the killings from the moment it started. It won't be long until Freddy Fazbear's pizza will be demolished in the future, further updates will be issued that is all"


	5. Chapter 5: the unsuspected

**Chapter 5: The Unsuspected **

**Narrator: **

Knowledge of the cases that were kept secret had been revealed to the public as well as the machines at Freddy Fazbear's pizza had been exposed and that the unexplained cases number 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. The news just hit the machines hard that Foxy just didn't know what to think while Bonnie was trying to comfort Foxy. Freddy had a different thought in mind thanks to the latest development, why wasn't Chica being blamed for any of the cases. In the past the 1st and 2nd case didn't mention names so he assumed that Chica was also being blamed. What if Chica was never blamed for the events, why didn't the investigators or police suspect her?

So far the only evidence that even suggests it was any of them is the fact it happened in or close to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What other evidence was there that they were hiding to suspect everyone else buy Chica? Even after they were searched over for evidence during the first 3 cases there was nothing to be found, while looking at each machine there was no memory of the events that took place. The only difference from when the investigation began is that now everyone is aware of part of the situation and will be told more on how the cases are linked to the machine.

**Bonnie:**

It seemed in my opinion that everything that was said on the news was just cruel and unfair. Foxy has already suffered enough at the hands of those human monsters. The humans are the true monsters and they have the nerve to call us the murders when I have reoccurring dreams of the night I heard screaming.

That night, I heard someone running nearby the window of the kitchen; sadly the camera was still out so we all couldn't check but the sounds of someone heavily breathing was clearly heard. Next I heard screams as well as a strange noise before it went silent. The last sound that was heard that night was footsteps calmly walking back along the alley way, disappearing into the night.

I didn't hear about that event on the news, maybe it was one of the cases that was still being kept secret from the public. Normally the cases would be revealed when the investigation was getting close to the culprit, does this mean they feel no remorse and has an idea on who is really behind it all? Thinking about it just made me question what the police and investigators are really doing; I mean they didn't find anything on anyone of us so theres no evidence to support the idea of one of us being the killer. Even if we worked as a group there'd still be evidence to show it. What exactly are they doing?

Even thinking of the motive for why the humans are doing this doesn't fully explain why Chica hasn't really been mentioned as one of the possible suspects. This also stirred up confusion, at least stirred confusion to me.

It was 6am and the end of the first night. The security guard was leaving for some rest while me, Freddy and Chica talked in the Back Stage. We talked about how the humans could be thinking by doing all of this as well as why Chica wasn't a suspect.

"Well, that sucks. Oh well they'll probably explain their reasoning to just blaming all of you" she pointed to everyone with a smile, which wasn't out of her character but at the same time wasn't in her character. I have known Chica for a long time and it seemed like she had a happy time where ever she went.

Just as I was about to confront Chica about not only the way she had been behaving but also about why she wasn't suspected. When the news came on and revealed new developments in the cases involving us all.

When the news came on the reporter explained "the 6th case that was linked to the crimes at Freddy Fazbear's pizza was that a local customer was found in an ally within walking distances of this pizza place with multiple stab wounds to the back, upper torso and even some in the head that we believe to have occurred after the man's death. There wasn't evidence to this crime besides a kitchen knife, with no finger prints or anyone's blood on it. We looked at the previous cases however there is no footage of any of the crimes that had transpired. We will keep you informed as the investigators work hard on these deaths."

We couldn't believe that the humans didn't even have footage on how or even when they made the assumption to pin the blame on anyone of us. This must be killing Freddy or even Foxy, it's just sad to think how much Foxy has been affected by all this.

I wasn't going to stand for this; I knew we were told not to leave the building in day time but what else could I do being stuck in here. I chose to leave the building through the Backstage afew teenagers were there but they just laughed at me as I walked to the bin. I Kicked a Bag out of frustration from the teenagers taking the piss. It was surprisingly soft and I decided to put it on the bin and look inside.

The teenagers out of curiosity came closer and while being a step away from me, I opened the bag slowly. When I opened it fully, all of these bugs and winged insects flew out of the bag in a complete frenzy. Before I knew what happened, the teenagers jumped back in a panic. I looked inside the bag and there was a decaying corpse, half of the bag felt like water it was that decayed and one of the teenagers was regurgitating violently at the mere sight of the blooded mess. I ran back inside as soon as I noticed one of them was calling the police and I locked the door.

I just don't know what I should have done.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Guess

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Guess**

**Narrator:**

It didn't take long for the news of the newly formed 11th case was made public. The reporter said "the corpse was too degraded to be recognised by anyone in the area, but investigators will look into the identity of the victim" this was truly bizarre since the one who found it was Bonnie. This made Bonnie open his eyes to only a mere fraction of the pain that Foxy is going through all alone. Bonnie sympathised with the emotional trouble that Foxy had been dealing with alone, it was unclear if they would be able to understand each other more.

**Freddy:**

As we bear witness to the reports about the cases, that just keeps growing and cannot be explained, we see that the victims all have something in common. They all were people that had visited this place at one point or another, I assume the investigators got the same idea but there have been thousands of visitors and the new victim could be anyone of them.

This means not only was the one truly behind it all connected to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza but they also must have a grudge against one of us, assuming the murder really isn't one of us. Who out of us would have a motive? I don't want to think this but if it was who? Foxy might just be acting so he can slip by us unnoticed, could be Bonnie pretending to check on Foxy when he commits these crimes or even Chica who doesn't say much anymore.

Foxy would be my first guess, he has alot to lose but after these events he'd have alot to gain by getting rid of us for more attention when the last shred of hope extinguishes. He would get rid of us, opening up the door way for people to see him again and due to his absence people would be glad to see him. They would want him more, they'd pay alot for him and when they got him he'd the centre of everyones attention. Just like how it was back then.

Bonnie and Chica were staring at me with concerned expressions. They looked like they were feeling weird but I couldn't help but notice Bonnie had some of the bag on him. This was from the recent event with the one in the rubbish but why was it still on him? Why not clean himself? I thought and thought as Chica walked into the Back Stage and Bonnie kept watch on me. They were acting differently, even I could tell, though what if one of them really did kill them and send Foxy into depression? What if Foxy's depression was nothing but a lie? What if Foxy wasn't working alone and was getting help from Bonnie? These thoughts rolled in my mind as I grinded my mechanic teeth together.

Chica was doing something with the masks in the back, I could hear the sound of the tools that was being used and I began to question. What is she doing there? Why would she need tools? I was forgetting the fact she knows how to make masks. I kept thinking why? Over and over inside my head.

Bonnie asked "are you feeling ok Freddy? You seem out of it" I heard what he said but I couldn't see why he'd ask.

I replied "why wouldn't I feel ok? I'm perfectly fine, as soon as the police find the murder or murderers everything will go back to how they were before. Promise" Bonnie just looked concerned and walked to the supply closet. I don't know why he went there, maybe he was trying to hatch more ways on how Foxy can get the attention he so desired.

He must have swayed them to his way of thinking and convinced them to kill for him. I thought and thought wondering if Foxy will make a move to kill more people or even me. I'm in the way of Foxy's plan and if he really is out to get rid of me, will it happen sooner or later? The sense of not knowing was digging deeper and deeper in my mind.

It makes perfect sense, Foxy is the mastermind while Bonnie and Chica are both his henchmen and his alibi's for when something may go wrong. With Foxy calling the shots from behind the scenes, Bonnie acting innocent for the ambushes and Chica to select the targets for these crimes to be committed. He must have told them to act like they cared but for how long have they been lying?

And just like that, I couldn't tell if what they were doing was real or whether it was just to give me false hope. I thought over and over "I knew it" and I thought back and they others were acting strange around the times the reports claimed to estimate the victims times of death. It was all easily pieced together and they thought I wouldn't have guessed that they are behind it all, even the missing children.

**Narrator:**

And it seemed that Freddy was coming to the conclusion that Foxy was the main one behind all of the cases that had been presented on the news. He was more confused on why they would do such things to him when they have cared for each other for years. With their past behind them Freddy was feeling, what he believed, to be the lie that Foxy was telling everyone else.

Bonnie wanted to stay out of Freddy's way just in case something was to happen to him. Chica was more concerned though didn't appear it and tried not to give the wrong impression, even though that is exactly what is happening.

**Bonnie: **

Spending time away from everyone made me understand the pain I was feeling and Foxy more. I went back to the Show Stage, where Freddy was and where Chica returned to, and watched the news as another report on the 7th case. The case was a couple around their 30's had been missing for awhile and so far the bodies were never found. As the report went on, I felt even more aware that something was off at that moment.


End file.
